


spill or fill?

by insufferablelovebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Eating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insufferablelovebirds/pseuds/insufferablelovebirds
Summary: harry plays spill your guts or fill your guts





	spill or fill?

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched a few videos and this happened
> 
> unbeta'd as usual
> 
> *I have no ties to anyone this fic characterizes, I don't know or pretend to know them in the slightest, this is a work of complete fiction and is intended to only be seen by the fandom. *

 “Welcome to ‘Spill your guts or fill your guts’ tonight we have the wonderful Harry Styles!”  
Harry waved goodnaturedly, trying not to breathe too deeply as James spun the wheel of disgusting foods.  
“Are you ready, Harry?”  
“No.” he answered honestly, making the crowd laugh.  
James laughed again. “Good, good, okay so here what we do; we’re going to ask each other questions and if we don’t want to answer we have some lovely delicacies here to try. Like Pickled pigs foot, bird saliva, beef tongue, hot sauce, soy sauce and mayonnaise, a one thousand year old egg, fish eyes, or a durian!”  
“Yum.” Harry said fighting the urge to gag as the egg passed by. ”Would you like to go first James?”  
James paled. “Oh no, you’re the guest!”  
Harry ducked his head, running a hand through his hair, Jeff had looked over the questions and told him to answer whatever he wanted- nobody expected him to answer anyway.  
“Alright James, hit me.”  
James glanced at his first card and spun the wheel. “I’ll be nice and give you the soy sauce and mayonnaise.” he laughed. “You’ve been touring a while, haven’t you? How many years?”  
“A fair bit.” Harry nodded. “I think...around six years now? I’m touring next year as well- tickets still available.” he winked at the camera.  
“What city do you hate touring?”  
Harry didn’t think before scooping up the shot glass and tossing it back. James froze, watching him with wide eyes.  
“That wasn’t very good.” he said reaching for the bottle of water under the table to hide his watering eyes.  
“You only needed to sip it.” James laughed, handing him another bottle of water. “And you can spit it out!”  
“You could have mentioned it before we started James.” Harry said shaking his head, even though they’d gone over the rules before the cameras turned on. “Okay, ready. I’ll give you the- what’s a durian?” he smelled it and set it back on the tray, spinning it over to James. “It doesn’t smell great.”  
“I’ve known you since before you were famous Styles.”  
“That’s why I gave it to you.” Harry said flatly, shuffling his cards. “I play to win Corden.”  
He waited for the crowd to settle, before reading the card. “You have a lot of guests, who has been your _least_ favorite.”  
“Can I say you?”  
“Nope.” Harry said with a grin.  
James debated a moment before picking up the dish. “Tell my wife I love her.”  
Harry clapped a hand over his mouth as James bit into the fruit, catching his eye before gagging and spitting into his bucket.  
“How was it?”  
“I’ve eaten a lot of things in my life, and that may be the worst.”  
He spun the wheel, the beef tongue sitting in front of Harry. “Oh, this is a good one.”  
“That fills me with dread.”  
“Ohhh it’s good. Tell me Harry, what you honestly think of your former bandmates’ first single ‘Pillowtalk’.”  
The words were on the tip of his tongue, James knew what he would say, having heard it before- the bastard, before he glanced over James’ shoulder to Jeff who raised his eyebrows in a ‘you’re on your own’ way. He grabbed the tongue to the eruption of laughter from the crowd and James, taking a bite out of it chewing it slowly.  
“How is it?”  
“I feel like being English I should enjoy it more.”  
“Maybe a bit of ketchup?”  
Harry swallowed, sipping his water. “I don’t think it would help.”  
He spun the wheel placing the pickled pigs foot in front of James, chuckling as he read the card.  
“This is an easy one. James, on the album Harry Styles by Harry Styles - available now on iTunes- which is your least favorite track?”  
James looked the the pigs foot for a long moment, the crowd _ooh_ ing in the background. “My least favorite?”  
“The right answer is none of them.”  
James sighed and picked up the pigs foot taking a bite.  
Harry gasped, “Treachery.”  
“I can’t just tell you!”  
“Wow.” Harry said sitting back.  
James shrugged with grin and spun the wheel. “How do you feel about fish eyes?”  
Harry glanced at the eyes. “I don’t eat fish.”  
“I’ve seen you eat sushi.” James’ eyes glinted.  
“False. You’ve seen me around sushi, I don’t eat it. I tried it once when I was young and it’s just not for me.” it was bold faced lie and everyone knew it and the way parts of the crowd laughed showed they caught it making his grin widen.  
Behind James Jeff rolled his eyes at him.  
“Alright, alright.” James said wiping his eyes and reading the card. “Another good one. Harry, what was the last thing you said on the phone and who was it to?”  
“The thing I said on the phone was I love you too.” he said after some internal debating, folding his hands on the table in front of him, he kept his eyes on James as he heard the crowd whiper as they leaned forward in anticipation.  
“And who was it to?”  
“My mum.”  
The crowd _aww_ ’d and clapped, sitting back, some chuckling at themselves. Harry shrugged.  
“That’s the sweetest thing- you are literally the perfect son I want to hate you.”  
“She’s my mum.” Harry shrugged again.  
“Last one.” Harry said looking at his cards before spinning the wheel.  
“Not the bird saliva.” James whispered.  
Harry grinned evilly spinning the wheel around again. “James, James, James. Who was the last person you lied to?”  
“I do hate you.” James said while the crowd _oooh_ ed, he snatched the glass and sipped , immediately spitting into his bucket.  
Harry cackled.  
“Alright Styles,” James said after rinsing his mouth, he spun the wheel, giving Harry the one thousand year old egg, Harry tied not to breathe too deeply. “Pull out your phone and read us the last text message you were sent and who it was from.”  
“That’s not a question.” Harry pointed out, making eye contact with Jeff. He waved his hand on a go on motion. Harry raised his eyebrows to double check.  
“Your last text or the egg, choose wisely Styles.”  
“So dramatic. “ Harry said fishing in his pocket for his phone, unlocking it and scrolling past  
**‘I’m not kissing you for a week’**  
**‘ & mouthwash, ya nasty’**  
A screenshot  
**‘On 2nd thought i wanna watch u brush, i don’t trust u’**  
**‘Make sure u brush’**  
“My last text says _‘I hear the bird saliva is the worst’_.” a little white lie wouldn’t hurt.  
“Who’s it from?” James asked, narrowing his eyes.  
Harry bit back on his smile, trying to school his face back to neutral. “Louis Tomlinson.”  
James shook his head. “I should have known, the two of you are trouble.”  
Harry smiled, thumbing his phone to lock it.  
“Well that’s all we have this week.” James said to the camera. “Thank you Harry for joining us! Give it up for Mr. Harry Styles!”  
“Any time.” Harry said softly waving before taking James offered hand and standing.

He dialed once he was back in the dressing room, shedding his suit jacket and scooping up one of the waiting bottles of water, phone pressed to his ear.  
“I was serious.”  
“We both know that’s a lie.” Harry said not hiding his smile.  
“Stop smiling you loon, we’re arguing.”  
“How is it an argument when we both know the right answer?”  
“I’m not kissing you for a week.” Louis said with finality.  
“Beef tongue too much for you?”  
“God, you actually ate that?”  
Harry shrugged. “Wasn’t as bad as the soy sauce and mayo, I was frightfully honest.”  
“That’s still disgusting Harry.”  
“It was an executive decision to not anger too many people.”  
Louis sighed, put upon. “Can’t fault you for that, I suppose.”  
“Mentioned you.” Harry said softly, plopping down on the couch, he could hear people running around outside the door, he’d be shooed out of the building soon.  
“Oh?” Louis asked in an equally soft voice. “Hows about?”  
“Had to read my last text- I didn’t read the actual last, obviously- but the one about the bird saliva.”  
“Was it the worst?”  
“I think so, the egg might have had a chance though.”  
“You didn’t eat it did you?”  
“I was nearly sick looking at it, There’s plenty of pictures around nobody needs _that_ in high quality video.”  
“Been a bit hard to make a shrine in a studio too.” Louis pointed out, laughing when Harry groaned.  
There was a knock on the door, a tech stuck her head in with a wince. “Sorry but-”  
Harry held his phone to his chest and stood. “I need to clear out, yeah, sorry for the trouble.”  
“No problem sir.” she said smiling when he offered his hand to shake. “Was everything alright?”  
“It was perfect thank you.”  
She nodded and backed out.  
“I better go anyway.” Louis said after Harry checked he was still there. “I’ll see you soon.”  
“I miss you.” Harry said, picking up his discarded jacket and laying it over his arm.  
“I know.” Louis said softly. He always knew, knew when he would start snapping at people for the smallest of things, when his chest begun to ache in the spot reserved for him, his heart demanding he be close, when he tossed and turned at night unable to sleep in the too big- too cold- too empty bed, sometimes before Harry realized it himself. “I’ll be there tomorrow.”  
“I know.” Harry breathed, he really needed to go. “I love you, fly safe.”  
“Always for you.” Louis replied a smile in his voice. “Love you too.”  
The line went silent and Harry tapped his phone against his chin, biting his lip and slipping out of the room.


End file.
